


【多萝】祀雨师录

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】祀雨师录

夜色已经很深了，空气算不上清新的城市里见不着几颗星，枯瘦伶仃完全看不出刚刚产育的新手母亲臂弯里揽着婴儿汗湿了额角，他羸弱的身体焦躁地走动着，突起的骨节和干瘪的肌肉不堪重负地惨呼，轻喘的吐息之间有着清冷的血腥气，几乎带出了哀戚悲苦的泣音。

婴儿的哭闹是能逼疯一个神经细腻敏感的Omega的。

多可怜啊，年轻人妻下垂风流盛满万种情窍的眼尾里只剩憔悴和无措，乌黑细碎的刘海随着头颅不停转向飘起小小的弧度，那样子称的上一声楚楚——骨架很小的可怜人抱着孩子在空荡荡的室内来回哄劝，胸口因为生育鼓胀起来的、仿佛豆蔻少女的小巧乳房豆腐一样颤抖着，溢出了浅黄色的奶水，色情至极地沿着空下来的肚皮流淌。

顾不上收拾的，只能任由着把一大片棉质的面料晕出了难堪的深色痕迹，像个小女孩似地悄悄抹了眼泪，装作若无其事地安抚孩子，猫打着细细的哭嗝小声啜泣，通红的鼻尖轻嗅空气里剩下一点几不可闻的气味左顾右盼，却找不到那个能帮助停下婴儿啼哭的人。

天啊，他那么小那么软，我抱在怀里还止不住——赵志铭几乎是崩溃地闭了眼想——我该怎么办呢？ 

年轻的Omega救命稻草似地摸出手机拨给熟悉的号码——好胜心十足的猫本是不愿意打扰李汭燦的工作的，可原自母性本能的恐慌和担忧几乎要将他击垮了，他抽噎着冲电流那一头的丈夫发了一通没什么道理的脾气，颐气指使地叫人赶紧回来，挂了电话却又开始患得患失——焦虑到疯狂的新手母亲急需要Alpha的保护和安抚。

怎么安抚呢？

嗐，孩子都生了这么大一个了你给我装起来了？给爷爪巴。

来自父亲的信息素气味一下子就止住了婴儿的啼哭，也止住了年轻母亲毫无理由的惊惶不安，爱萝莉瘦的像个发育不良的小姑娘，被开发到内里烂熟甚至生下一个儿子也不过是让屁股上多了点捏的起来的肉，抱在怀里甚至称得上咯手，可他又和那些真正年幼无知干瘪豆芽似的小女孩儿是不同的，他是颗虽然没有粉红内里却熟透了的桃子。 

熟到摘不下来的，只能小心翼翼的拢了双手去接，稍稍磕碰一下就流出了甜蜜蜜的汁水，孕产之后的信息素安定又甘美，一个小口就可以吸吮干净内里柔软且毫不设防的果肉，让人忍不住当个坏小孩，把胖乎乎的指节戳进去搅弄——看看那漂亮的表皮下面可以回味无穷的滋味，是不是真的已经全被我享用到了呢？

没有吧，他抽抽哒哒的低泣还未完全平复下来，可是在坏人看过去的眼光里，已经完全做好了再次被灌满，委委屈屈怀上下一个孩子的准备，只需要从后面把他推倒，生育后肥厚松软的产道是熟透果子一样的紫红色，不需要花力气就能插进最深处，搅拌出丰沛浓稠的水，这时腾出一只手来抠弄成熟发黑的乳晕，淫荡的人妻甚至会尖叫着一边喷奶一边扭腰。

太甜美了，甜到腻人。

我的，是我的。

李汭燦的脑子里在想什么变态的事情，一孕傻三年的笨猫猫是不知道的，他浑然不觉且毫不设防地倚靠在年轻健壮的Alpha怀抱里，累到撒娇似地小声哼唧韩国人听不懂的方言抱怨，有种猫科独有的、理所当然的过分骄矜，嗓音低低的哑哑的黏哒哒湿漉漉的，在那人逐渐暗下来的目光里光明正大撩起浅色的衣襟，把紫红色润着水光的乳尖送进婴儿咂吮的嘴里——喂奶。

Fuck。

越发暴躁的Alpha直着眼睛神色不善地盯着婴儿和他小巧的嘴边白乎乎的奶渍，狐狸似的男孩子等不了哪怕一小会，就凑过去轻嗅哺育者低垂的细软发丝，咬着仿佛一瓤新剖白玉瓜的耳廓，暧昧地啃噬舔吮，意思再明显不过。

媚眼抛给了瞎子看。

忙碌的母亲直接忽略了求欢的年下情人，专注地盯着吮吸乳汁的幼崽——可惜，李汭燦从来不是听话认命的好孩子。

没吃到蓝，就要去锤一顿打野；猫到处乱跑，就要去捉回来肏到乖巧；现在爱萝莉连他都不想理会了，那肯定要让他再怀上一个，免得总是惦记小兔崽子。

小主播还是保持着在家里不穿裤子的良好习惯，撩起的衣服下摆遮不住的内裤被扯下来，可怜人顾不上去转头斥骂坏出汁的韩国人，第一时间汪着眼泪惊呼着抱紧了孩子，像是个被人上门欺凌调戏的风情小寡妇。

哎哟哟，好俏的小姑娘。

生育之后有了那么点肉的屁股被人掐在手里玩弄揉搓，赵志铭扭腰想躲，却被一把环住，中单爸爸暖热的手展的很开，在他空下来的肚皮上暗示性地摁了两下，那意思像是要摁进去新的什么东西，猫就吓到哆嗦着不敢动了，发热发烫的肥嫩臀瓣被抓着扯开，带着尚还松垮的肉洞入口因产后轻微发情而红肿，牵坠泄漏出成丝的黏液，随着动作张阖的地方发出带水声的脆响。

眼看着笨笨的新手母亲就要被欺负到哭出声来，坏东西终于住了手，揽起他一条细摆摆的腿，从后面直接肏进了敞开的肉壶里。

湿透的软糯的滚烫的，身体里的黏膜质地像浸润了清油的丝绒，契合地包裹吞吃着男人的阴茎，厚重的清水顺着肉洞无法贴紧的地方漏出来，沿着瘦的过分的腿滴到地上，聚成小小的一滩。

猫是熟透了的，产育除了把他的身体变得更加淫荡更加不知满足更加贪恋年轻蓬勃的肉棒和精液，还熏透了青涩嬉笑的猫没有的风情，他变得更⋯更容让婉转了，像兽群里终于生下了孩子的牝兽，脱去了一身幼崽的稚气，浑身散发出芬芳微醺的甜味——这魅力不可言说地昭告天下，我是性成熟的，空虚等待着的，有能力哺育幼崽的，可以怀孕且最大限度保证你基因延续的雌性。

想要更多属于自己的孩子是所有生物刻在基因里的本能渴望。

所以小男孩子急切又凶猛的侵犯受到了前所未有的欢迎，爱萝莉颤抖着手，抱紧了摇摇晃晃吮吸乳头的孩子，快感催出的、不受控制的喜悦泪水滴在婴儿纯洁无瑕的额头上，愧疚和羞耻让可怜的牝兽大声呻吟着，浑身发烫——这孩子的母亲是多么淫荡呀，肚皮一刻也空不下来，一定要人填满了打好种才能活，就抱着什么都不知道的婴儿同男人媾合，摆成野兽交配的下流姿势，表情扭曲神态忘我地沉溺在肉体的快活里，真过分对吧？

嘻嘻。

空旷寂寞的肉穴努力吞吃着年轻有力的鸡巴，泛着黄色的乳白絮状黏液沾染在拔出来的紫红肉棒上，松垮软烂的洞被撑开了圆圆的大大的入口，绷不住暴力又快速的抽插，有空气被卷入绞碎，发出难堪的钝响，伴随着婴孩有一下没一下咂吮乳汁的声音，把可怜的母亲羞到浑身泛着桃花也似的粉色。

逃不开的，瘦小的Omega抱着孩子委屈地想，被紧紧地抓住，把肚子里灌满了成结了堵死在里面，生殖腔和卵子又被污染的彻底，难道又要怀孕吗？李汭燦死畜生就不能戴个套吗？

也是真的好久没有这么不顾体面无所忌讳地疯狂做爱了，满面春情的坏妈妈颤着腿，屁股缝往下漏着浓稠黏腻的精液，在Alpha色情又下流的专心注视里把孩子轻轻放回婴儿床。

其实和他不回来差不多累——拔屌无情的猫歪着头思索，下回还叫不叫这个畜生呢？

猫咪咂了咂嘴。


End file.
